Angel of Victory
by York Lane
Summary: Angela the Angelic Bounty Hunter died in Hell, but instead of meeting the fate she thought she'd meet she instead stood in front someone claiming to be the God of Light who offered her a new life, offering to reincarnate her into a new world as one of its protectors.
1. Chapter 1

**Before we start this I just wanted to let you all know, this story was inspired by one of Shadow Joestar's stories, The Witchblade and the Failed Knight, not a RWBY story but a pretty good one, hope he see's this.**

Chapter 1

Pain, that was all the angelic bounty hunter Angela could feel as she looked down to see that her own Dimensional Lance had been skewered right through her heart, everything rushed back to her she had come to hell with Spawn to fight Malebolgia, she wanted to chuckle, but she couldn't after all the hundreds of thousands of years hunting Hellspawn she an angel was going to die here in hell with a Spawn as her ally.

She heard Spawn cry out ''Angela no!''

''Don't listen to their lies Spawn, you always have a choice, believe me I know'' Angela coughed, before giving the Hellspawn a small smile ''no regrets'' and with that she collapsed to the ground and everything faded to black.

But soon she awoke, dazed and confused she looked around to see that there was… nothing, everything around her was white, it was like she was in nothingness, suddenly she remembered her injury and looked down, the wound was still there, there was still a hole through her chest and heart, but she was still alive? How?!

''W-what going on w-where am I?'' Angela asked shaken by all of this.

''Hello Angela'' said a voice, Angela turned around quickly to see a man stood behind her, he was a very strange man, his body looked to be made out of golden light and he had two stag like antlers sticking out of his head.

''W-who are you?'' Angela asked shakily, with her injuries she didn't think she could fight another opponent especially an unknown opponent because then she'd have to keep contact guard.

''Do not worry, I will not harm you'' said the glowing man ''you do not know me, but I am the God of Light, I am not from your world, however I come to you with a proposition''

''Proposition?'' Angela asked snapping back to herself as she got up from the ground ''what proposition?''

''I will revive you in my world'' said the God of Light.

Angela looked stunned ''y-you can do that?'' Angela asked.

''I can, but only if you chose to accept my proposition'' stated the God of Light.

''Alright, lets say I accept what are the terms?'' Angela asked.

''You will be reborn as a human, however you will retain all of your abilities as an angel, your strength, speed, stamina and reflexes, you will also retain your combat abilities and you will regain your memories of your former life in time as of which anything you obtained, will be improved by me instantly as well as gaining your angelic ribbons, as you will be set on that path'' said the God of Light.

Angela took a moment to think about it, it was a very good deal, she'd live again, as a human yes but she'd get her powers and her memory's would return in time, not to mention she could hunt again, this was a good deal, too good ''what do you get out of this deal, from what I can see this deal only benefits me and I know better than that, so what do you get?'' Angela asked.

''If you do take my offer you will become a protector for my world, that is what I get'' said the God of Light.

''I don't buy it, you wouldn't just want that'' said Angela.

''Oh, but I do and I will get what I want in time if you accept my offer Angela'' said the God of Light.

Angela thought about this a bit more, it was obvious he was keeping something from her, but what? Either way it probably didn't matter much, she'd most likely be able be deal with it when her memories came back to her.

''Very well, I accept your terms'' stated Angela, with those words the God of Light then disappeared and everything faded.

-LINE BREAK-

Helen Nikos gave a loud cry as she laid on the hospital bed, the doctor on her left side and her husband Menelaus* on her right, her husband held her hand tightly trying to sooth his wife, as she gave another cry of pain ''there we go Helen, your doing so well, your so close, just one more push'' he soothed.

''I- I can't'' she sobbed in pain ''I can't do it''

''Yes, you can, come on'' Menelaus soothed ''come on, she's almost here''

Helen gave one final cry of pain and soon enough the was a small cry that rang through the room ''congratulations, it's a girl'' said the doctor passing the child to her father, who smiled down as he looked at his daughter.

''Thank you'' he smiled.

''Your welcome, I'll leave you two alone'' said the doctor, walking out of the room.

Menelaus just smiled as he brought his daughter to his wife, passing the baby to her ''she's perfect'' Helen said softly as she looked down at the sleeping baby, Menelaus smiled as he looked to his daughter, she was indeed perfect, as she opened her beautiful green eyes and smiled at him, reaching out for him, he held out his finger for her to grab and he was surprised as he felt her grip, her grip was strong, impressively strong for a baby, it felt like a full grown person was squeezing his finger, he was brought out of his thoughts

''Pyrrha''

''Pardon?'' Menelaus asked.

''That'll be her name, Pyrrha Nikos''

-13 YEARS LATER-

Pyrrha smiled as she hid in the underbrush of the forest, this was exiting she had never felt such a rush in all her life, she and her class were currently on a hunting trip for Grimm, this was going to be there first time ever facing off against Grimm, this had worried her parents, they weren't happy with the idea of there daughter being a huntress in the first place, they had done everything they could to convince her not to be a huntress so they were very unhappy to hear that they would be sending her into Grimm infested forest.

They were a little relieved to hear that two of the teachers would be accompanying them, the combat teacher and the Grimmology teacher, but they still weren't happy with Pyrrha going into the woods, they did know how good Pyrrha was the teachers had sung constant high praise about there daughter, she always had a talent for combat she had shown that as early as the age of 5, but they had tried to make sure she didn't go down the path of a huntress, however they had failed to stop her from taking this path, as she sent an application and was accepted by Sanctum.

But now was not the time to focus on that, the Grimm were starting to gather, the teachers had picked this spot because its where the Grimm passed as they migrated, currently she was armed with only normal weapons, Sanctum acted differently than other primary combat schools, in Sanctum you started by learning how to fight with normal weapons therefore learning multiple styles of combat to find what you were good at, Pyrrha was currently welding a sword, a spear for attack and a shield for defence, at this point there aura still hadn't been unlocked, once this hunt was finished if you had killed a sufficient amount of Grimm your aura would be unlocked, the one who killed the most would have there aura unlocked right there and then, if you didn't kill the right amount you would be expelled.

Soon they started to see the Grimm, there was nothing that would be too much of a challenge, mainly Beowolves and Ursa, though there were the odd Creep or two, it was then that the combat teacher gave the signal firing a shot into the air, starting the Grimm, the students then sprung from there hiding places, quickly cutting down all the Grimm, they had been trained very well, Pyrrha was leading the way killing Grimm left and right.

She was feeling amazing right now, she had never felt this way before, she loved this feeling this thrill, this rush, it was amazing, she continued on as did the others and soon enough the Grimm had been exterminated or so they thought, but as they began to celebrate they heard a loud hissing sound and everyone turned to see a King Taijitu, the two teachers cried out for all the students to retreat and all the students began to run, but Pyrrha couldn't turn away, this is what she wanted.

She charged forwards and the black half of the snake shot towards her, however she easily dodged this and raised her sword up and with both hands brought it down easily cleaving the monsters head off, she had always been amazingly strong, in fact that was one thing that many commented on her when they met her, just how strong she was.

She then quickly dropped the sword as she did this and quickly drew out her spear, she threw it at full force stabbing the white snake in the eye causing it to fall, she then took this opportunity to pick up the sword, but the snake was more powerful than she gave it credit for and quickly got back up and jetted towards her, but Pyrrha was ready, quickly raising her shield she blocked the attack, but was thrown back into a tree, the snake then lunged again, but Pyrrha dodged, grinning.

This was what she wanted, this thrill, this excitement, this amazement, she loved it, however the giant snake wasn't and lunged forwards with its fangs, but Pyrrha had a plan for this she dodged again, but this time she swung her sword while dodging easily cutting off the great snakes fangs and disarming it, the snake reared itself up hissing in pain as it did, Pyrrha grinned as it did.

She quickly ran forwards and jumped up reading her blade, she stabbed into the monsters throat and started to slide down cutting the monster open, it fell to the floor giving one last weak hiss as it died, but Pyrrha stood, grinning, she turned to see everyone steering at her in amazement, however soon enough the two teachers began to angrily scold and lecture her as the students just stood in awe whispering to themselves about how she killed the great snake.

''We should expel you right here and now!'' cried the combat teacher ''however if we did that we'd be undeniably in trouble, its not every newbie who can kill a King Taijitu and you preformed excellently, everyone I think we don't need to argue that Pyrrha will have her Aura unlocked here do we?''

Everyone cheered for Pyrrha and the process began and soon enough a bright red light burst from Pyrrha two wings forming in the light amazing everyone ''I-I've never seen an aura light that before'' whispered the Grimmology teacher.

''W-what does it mean?'' asked Pyrrha confused as to what they meant.

''I don't know, but I think it certainly proves that if we were to expel you we defiantly would have lost something special'' said the combat teacher.

-4 YEARS LATER-

Pyrrha sat alone in a room, the room felt very… dreary to say the least, it was very dark in the room, the only light coming from the ceilings lamp*** and that covered a very small area, that being just the table she sat at, Pyrrha honestly felt like she was being put under interrogation, she didn't understand why she was here though.

This had all started when she had sent a letter of application to Beacon asking for a spot in the school, a week had passed and a letter had been sent back to her, not an acceptance letter though, it was a different kind of letter, in it were two plane tickets and a location, she was to go to Vale and meet someone at the location.

Her parents we're naturally against this and forbid her from going, they didn't want her to go to Vale by herself, but Pyrrha pointed out that she was more than capable of handling herself and also pointed out that they had become quite rich from her becoming a spokes person for multiple sporting goods and the Pumpkin Pete's cereal, with that point they decided that it would be ok so long as one of them went with her, so she and her mother had flown out to Vale in disguise to hide herself from fans, when she got to Vale she and her mother had spent a night in a hotel, the next day she had went alone to the location the letter gave her.

Once there she was met by a blond woman with glasses and a purple cape, she ad shown the letter to the woman and in response the woman told her to follow, the blond woman had proceeded to lead her to this room and told her to wait and someone only identified as 'he'd' be there shortly after and now she was here waiting for whoever it was to come.

And then speak of the devil, the door opened and someone walked into the room, a man, he had grey hair and green eyes, he wore glasses and was dressed in a shirt with a green button up shirt as well as what looked to be a small neck scarf with a broach on it, in one hand he held a cane and in the other a mug of coffee, Pyrrha knew who this was ''hello there Ms. Nikos, do you know who I am?'' he asked.

''Your Professor Ozpin, Beacons headmaster****'' stated Pyrrha.

''Yes, I am'' said Ozpin.

''Do you do this with everyone?'' Pyrrha asked.

''Only special cases like you'' said Ozpin***** ''being a high case celebrity I'm sure you understand''

''Oh, of course'' said Pyrrha a little dejected.

When Pyrrha had joined Sanctum it made her eligible to qualify for the Ministral Regional Tournament, she had won the tournament then had went on to win again and again and again finally making a four year record for herself, this did bring many good things like sponsorship deals that made her family a lot of money, however it was a double edged sword, people stopped talking to her, what friends she had faded from her life because they saw her more as a tool to further themselveand now here she was in this position not because of herself but her celebrity status.

She wanted to go to a Huntsman and Huntress Academy yes, but she didn't want to get in just because she was a celebrity for her tournament victories, though she felt they would help, she decided just to push it back and continue.

''Right I'm sorry, now, if you don't mind I'd like to ask you some questions and I'd like it if you answer them honestly'' said Ozpin.

''Alright'' said Pyrrha.

''First question, why do you want to join Beacon?'' Ozpin asked.

''Simple, I want to be a huntress'' said Pyrrha.

''You want to fight monsters?'' Ozpin questioned ''why?''

''Because I want to help people, sure I could do something else to help the people, but all my life I've felt myself being drawn to be a huntress, I believe in destiny sir and I believe it was my destiny to protect and help people, that's why I want to be a huntress'' stated Pyrrha.

Ozpin was slightly taken aback by this answer but he quickly got his wits back ''alright, lets move on'' the next bunch of questions were simple things such as what weapon she used, what ammunition she preferred, that kind of stuff, when the questions were over Ozpin smiled at her and said ''well Miss Nikos I'm happy to welcome you to Beacon, the transport leaves in five days so be ready''

''Thank you sir'' she smiled, afterwards they shook hands and Pyrrha left.

Once Pyrrha left the blond woman entered the room, she didn't look very happy ''yes Glynda, how can I help you?'' Ozpin asked.

''I just don't understand, I understand wanting her in Beacon, but I don't understand why you brought her here to ask those questions'' said Glynda.

''In truth Glynda, I don't either'' sighed Ozpin ''but… something about her is… different, I don't know how to explain it, but there's just something about her, an unmistakeable power to her''

**So there, I hope you enjoy this story, just letting you know I'm going to try and mix the image and marvel version of Angela together into Pyrrha, she's probably going to be more marvel though because most of what I read of Angela comes from Marvel hence this being categorised as a Marvel fic, because the only issues of Spawn I've read are 9 and 100, I hope you enjoy this story tell me what you thought and tell me how you think I can improve the story.**

***if you don't know Helen and Menelaus are two characters in the Trojan War story, trying to keep in with Pyrrha's Spartan theme.**

****I felt 13 was an appropriate age for them to join an academy like Signal or Sanctum.**

*****Yeah I don't know what those are called.**

******Before anyone complains Ruby recognized him in the first volume in the first episode I don't think it's a stretch that Pyrrha would recognize him**

*******The implication I got from volume 3 is that Ozpin has actually met and has interacted with Pyrrha, except I don't think we ever saw them interact in the show and so I'm left to believe he met her off screen and invited her to join Beacon.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It had been two months since Pyrrha had joined Beacon Academy and in that time she hadn't been happier, for the first time in a long, long time she had actual friends and not just fans who said they were her friends, she was happy to be a member of Team JNPR, currently her team and her were competing in the Vytal Festival.

The Vytal Festival was a tournament that came every two years, the tournament itself was a celebration of the ending of the Great War and as such the four greatest Huntsmen and Huntress Academy's on Remnant, Beacon, Atlas, Haven and Shade all had there students compete in a tournament of skill, the winner would win Glory for themselves, there school and there kingdom, however most of the students just competed for fun.

Yesterday her and her team had made it to the finals, the one on one rounds and she couldn't be happier, she was obviously selected to compete in the one on one fights, at first she wasn't 100% sure, it would make sense given her skill but she did kind of want to give the others an oppertunity, however her team mates had shown such faith in her so she accepted it, it seemed like nothing could go wrong.

However, an hour after discussing who would fight all her happiness that had crashing down around her when Ozpin had called her to his office, Pyrrha didn't think anything of it at the time and just went to Ozpin's office, when she got there she was greeted by Ozpin and someone who she didn't recognise who unmistakably smelt like old vodka, the man revealed his name was Qrow, once she was there Ozpin had asked her what her favourite fairy tale was.

This confused Pyrrha, but she did answer, but then Ozpin asked her if she had heard the story of Four Seasons, she had, but that's when began to change because after Pyrrha said she knew it, she even gave a recounting of the story, Ozpin asked her if she'd believe him if he told her the story was true, if she'd believe that there really are Four Maidens who could wield such power without Dust, Pyrrha initially thought he meant a Semblance, but Ozpin then told her he meant Magic.

Pyrrha didn't know how to respond to this, but for some reason she believed Ozpin when he said there was such thing as Magic, that was when Professor Goodwitch and General Ironwood entered the room, after they arrived the group then proceeded to take Pyrrha down to a vault under the school, they then began to explain the Maiden powers to her and how they worked, it did make Pyrrha wonder why they didn't wait until she graduated and Ozpin just said they were out of time, before she could ask what he meant Qrow just said they'd fill her in later, but for now all she needed to know was that one of the maidens had been attacked and part of that Maidens power was stolen.

That was when she began to here the humming of electricity and Pyrrha saw a large machine with screens hooked up to some kind of machine that was holding a somebody in it, the screens were showing her heartbeat, the person in it was a young woman, to the looks of her she was in her early to late twenties, she had a scar over her face, this was the Fall Maiden, Amber.

She was still alive for the moment, the teachers then began to explain the situation to her, the logic they gave her was sound and they wanted her to take the powers and become the new Fall Maiden, Pyrrha was hesitant about this and asked how it would be done, Ironwood revealing that the machine that Amber was in would be able to capture her aura and put it into something or someone else, Pyrrha just found this to be wrong all together and Professor Goodwitch agreed with her but said despite times called for desperate measures.

Pyrrha then steered at Amber in the pod, she didn't know why but this all was reminding her of something, suddenly she was hit by a massive and painful headache, which caused all of the teachers to go over to her concerned, but it ended after a minute, after her headache they decided that she should have time to think the choice over, but they'd need an answer after the Festival, with that said she was sent off to the opening of the finals, however she wasn't selected to be in one of the upcoming matches, so she decided just to go to bed to think it over.

All of this led Pyrrha to where she is now, sitting on her bed thinking all this out, she didn't know what to do about this situation, but she wasn't the only one having problems like this.

''Pyrrha'' a small voice broke her from her thoughts and she turned to see her friend Ruby, of Team RWBY, was standing in the doorway ''promise me you'll win for Beacon and Yang when you fight''

That was right, Ruby's sister Yang, another member of Team RWBY and one of Pyrrha's friends had been disqualified from the tournament, it was because she had supposedly acted unsportsmanlike and attacked her opponent Mercury Black after his aura was depleted, but Yang said that she saw him try to attack her and it was merely self defence, Pyrrha believed her of course and so did her teammates and all of Yang's teammates, nobody else did, they just shrugged it off as a stress induced hallucination, Ironwood told her the same thing about last nights headache.

Pyrrha wanted to help Yang in any way she could, but considering her own position she didn't know what to do or how to help, so all she could do was give Ruby a weak smile and say ''I'll try'' before going back to her thoughts.

However Pyrrha didn't have much time to think, because in the next minute Nora was in her face, grinning like a madwoman, Nora jumped back, showing she was wearing sports wear, and pointed at Pyrrha ''you heard the lady, no more moping! We gotta get you ready for your big fight!'' Nora cried as she began to do multiple exercises.

Pyrrha looked shocked for a moment, before her face morphed into a smile, Nora always found a way to make her smile, when they were first put on the same team Pyrrha was annoyed by Nora, though she managed to keep calm, but over time she and Nora really began to bond and became like sisters, Nora's bubbly attitude always made Pyrrha smile now.

''Nora's right'' said a calm voice and Pyrrha turned to Ren who wore a pink apron saying "please do nothing to the cook" he was also holding a glass full of green liquid, which got Pyrrha's attention ''you can't let your worry for Yang weight you down, your the last student from Beacon who's in the tournament, you'll be fighting for all of us''

Pyrrha looked down, that really didn't help, she knew Ren didn't mean to bring her back down, he just wasn't that good with people having spent most of his life with just Nora and it made getting to know him a bit difficult, but after she did get to know him she quiet enjoyed his company.

Nora took note of the glass and asked what it was, Ren answered her and then made her drink some and then they began to argue with one another, but Pyrrha wasn't really focused on that more focused on the glass and began to steer at it as if she was hypnotised by the glass or to be more specific the liquid inside it, the green colour looked… familiar.

The only one who noticed Pyrrha's glazed expression was the leader of team JNPR, Jaune, who was looking from the doorway concerned, ''Pyrrha are you ok?'' he asked.

And suddenly it happened, a massive headache just like the one in the vault, her teammates were instantly around her all of them worried for her well being as Pyrrha grabbed onto her head, clamped her eyes tightly shut and gave a loud groan as like with the last headache this one was incredibly painful, but unlike her last headache she saw a vision of something, it looked to be a large green dragon* that was stood in front of a snowy cave, the vision and the headache lasted for a minute before it stopped.

Pyrrha slowly opened her eyes to see her team was gathered around her ''Pyrrha are you ok?'' Jaune asked in a very serious tone.

''Yes, I'm fine don't worry'' Pyrrha smiled ''I've just been having some headaches lately, it's nothing''

''Are you sure, because it looked like you were in a lot of pain'' said Ren ''if you want you can forfeit from the tournament, I know what I said before but you shouldn't have to compete if your sick''

''Don't worry I'm fine'' said Pyrrha.

''You sure?'' Nora asked quietly, Nora was almost never quiet so she really must have been worried ''there's no shame of forfeiting if your sick''

''I'm sure Nora, look I'm happy your all concerned for me, but you don't have to worry alright, I'm fine'' said Pyrrha.

Jaune continued to steer at Pyrrha for a moment trying to detect any lies in her tone, before giving a sigh ''ok then, how about we all just go outside then'' he said before leading them out of there dorm room.

-LINE BREAK-

Two hours later Pyrrha was sat alone outside Beacons dining hall, her teams trip outside had become a trip to the fairgrounds, she knew what they were doing and she appreciated what they were doing, but every time she just tried to relax the thought of Amber and the Fall Maiden came back to her as well as her choice, she honestly just didn't know what to do.

''Hey'' a familiar voice cut into Pyrrha's thoughts, she turned to see Jaune standing there, he was carrying a lump of cotton candy which he held out to her ''it's no green goop, but I thought it would help''

''O-oh, right'' said Pyrrha, reluctantly accepting the treat, returning to reality for a moment ''thank you Jaune'' she then returned to her thought, she barely noticed as Jaune sat down next to her and she didn't notice Ren and Nora seeing them before abruptly leaving, but Jaune noticed that something was obviously bothering her.

''Listen, you were the first person to ever believe in me, you know that right?'' Jaune asked ''even when I told my parents I was going to Beacon they told me not to worry if I ended up having to move back home, how depressing is that?''

Pyrrha frowned a little, Jaune never really talked about his mother or father much, she was guessing this was why, her parents never really supported her in her dream to be a Huntress, but that was more out of concern, now she didn't know the context of what he was saying, but the way he described it, it didn't sound very good, ''I'm sure they didn't mean to-'' but she stopped speaking as she noticed Jaune's hand on hers.

''I guess- what I'm trying to say is you've always been there for me, even when I didn't deserve it'' said Jaune looking down, obviously thinking about a past incident ''so if you need me to help you or to do anything for your, all you need to do is-''

''You're already doing it'' smiled Pyrrha as she leaned on Jaune shoulder and began nesting up to him, it surprised Jaune but he didn't move and allowed her to nest against him.

Pyrrha had always felt something for Jaune, when she first saw him something about him just interested her and when she found out he didn't know who she was she wanted to know more about him, he gave her positive attention and not in the way she was use to these days, soon enough she developed a little crush on him and over time her affection to him grew more and more, until it was more than just a crush for him and he was completely oblivious to it, it hurt her when he flirted with Weiss, another member of Team RWBY, but he had stopped doing that now and that was why she was enjoying this moment so much, in that moment a warmth spread over her, this was what she needed, but soon her mood fell as she saw an orange leaf fall from a tree.

''Jaune, do you believe in destiny?'' Pyrrha asked.

''Err, I guess it depends on what you mean'' said Jaune a bit confused as to where this was going.

''Well, I haven't believed in destiny as a predetermined fate, but I've seen destiny as a single road to a goal you work towards for your whole life'' stated Pyrrha.

''But now I find myself at a crossroad and I don't know which way to go down'' said Pyrrha ''I don't know which way to go down, I've always believed my destiny was to be a Huntress, but now I don't know which way to go''

''Pyrrha your not making sense'' said Jaune.

''None of this makes sense!'' Pyrrha cried as she stood up, she was on the verge of tears ''this isn't how things were suppose to be, I don't know what to do which path to take, I feel like I need to go down one path, but something tells me not to it tells me that I should take the other path''

That was the ultimately the struggle Pyrrha was facing, she felt like she needed to take the powers of the Fall Maiden out of a sense of duty as a Huntress, but everything inside her was telling her not to, that she didn't need the power.

''Pyrrha listen, I know you and I know your not the one to back down from a challenge alright, if you believe your destiny is to be a Huntress then go for it, I know you can do anything alright, no matter what challenge you face'' said Jaune.

But then something began happening to Pyrrha, she put her hands to her head, Jaune went to her ''stop'' she cried softly as tears came from her eyes, but then a headache started to happen and out of reflex Pyrrha used her semblance, this headache was much more painful and like last time there was a vision, this time the vision was of many women, all of them were in perfect shape, they all had wings and were holding weapons of some kind**, the vision lasted as long as the last one did and then it faded.

As Pyrrha opened her eyes she that she had thrown Jaune into a wall using her Polarity Semblance, she dropped Jaune as she realised what she had done, Jaune weakly picked himself up and looked up to her ''I-I'm sorry'' Pyrrha cried, before running away, not even stopping when he called out to her, she didn't know what to do or what was happening to her and it was really starting to hurt her.

-LINE BREAK-

Later on however Pyrrha was stood in the arena, after she ran off from Jaune she went back to the dorm room, she just wanted to be alone for a while to try and get her head straight, but then Nora had found her and brought her there, telling her that the final rounds were about to start so she was needed, but Nora was noticeably less bubbly, which meant she must have known something was wrong, looking at Nora in the crowd though she seemed to be back to her bubbly self, she was stood up and was cheering for Pyrrha wildly, Ren was also cheering for her and Jaune… Jaune was watching, but he seemed down and that hurt, it must have been what happened earlier, Pyrrha really regretted it.

But as she was mulling all of this over in her head she barely noticed her opponent as she entered the arena, it was a student from Atlas, Penny Polendina ''salutations Pyrrha Nikos'' she said happily, but Pyrrha wasn't listening.

Pyrrha she was looking down at her hand as she clenched a fist, she had to push all of her problems aside and focus on the now, she had to forget about the Maidens and forget her problems with Jaune, as difficult as that maybe and just focus on the here and now, her whole school was counting on her, she had to win this!

The battle began, but Pyrrha wasn't doing as well as she usually would, she was getting knocked around and forced on the defensive, she couldn't land one single hit on Penny, despite trying her absolute best she couldn't forget everything troubling her and it kept getting to her and it was effecting her performance.

But that wasn't the only reason, usually in a fight Pyrrha could tell how an opponent would fight based on there weapon and even if she couldn't tell how they would fight she could learn to counter an opponents fighting style after a few movements from the, but Penny's swords were different, unlike any other weapon they were flying all around the air, making it difficult for Pyrrha to tell how they would strike or where from.

The only thing she had to counter all of this was her semblance, but she didn't want to use that unless it was an absolute last resort, she had to keep trying, she jumped up and swung Miló, only for it to be blocked and pushed away by Penny, she then began to block multiple attack with her shield before dodging the blades and trying to attack Penny again, only for Penny to block again, Pyrrha then batted away the swords that flew at her.

But then they all swung back around and circled together all of them firing a laser blast, Pyrrha blocked with her shield, but she flew back and collapsed on the ground, Pyrrha got up quickly but then saw Penny rocketing towards her, using two of her swords like a jetpack, Pyrrha quickly dodged, but then out of nowhere a sword flew in an knocked away Miló and then the same happened to Akoúo a second after that.

Pyrrha then saw Penny was getting ready for the final strike, all her swords were behind her in position to strike, but then her swords began to multiple until there were hundreds of them, making Pyrrha step back a little afraid that all the swords would skewer her, no choice now, she had to use her semblance, but as she got ready to use her semblance she started to feel it, a headache was about to come.

'No, not now!' Pyrrha thought angrily, fearing this would stop her from using her semblance.

But as Penny shot her swords towards Pyrrha and Pyrrha used her semblance on them the headache struck, causing Pyrrha to use her semblance much harder than she had intended, before collapsing to her knees as the worst headache she had so far hit her and hit her hard, she didn't know what was going on in the arena because she was in so much pain she couldn't hear anything, like all the other headaches before this one it had a vision, but unlike the other visions which just seemed to be a still image this one changed like a slideshow.

The first one looked to be some kind of warrior, he actually reminded her of one of the superheroes in Jaune's comics, he was dressed in a full black body suit, with white markings around the eyes, a chains hanging around his waste and a long red cape, but then he changed into a more… medieval version of himself and then into a pirate version of himself, then a ninja, a samurai, a viking and many, many more, she saw thirty of them all together*** and as she saw the last one the vision and the headache ended.

As the headache ended Pyrrha began to hear screaming got up to see people running for the exits and screaming, she could hear Jaune calling for her too, but then she turned her focus to the girl she was fighting, with what Pyrrha had just done she'd need help and then Pyrrha saw it a sight that she knew she'd never forget and would most likely haunt her for the rest of her life, the girl she had been fighting with was dead, torn apart, sure Pyrrha could now see that she was a machine, now that her body had been torn apart, but she had a life, an aura, Pyrrha had felt it and now… she had snuffed it out, Pyrrha fell onto her hands as tears welled up into her eyes, just what had she done!?

**So there, thats the newest chapter, I hope you liked it this certainly was a challenge, I'm sorry this took a while and I'm sorry if you didn't like me time skipping straight to volume 3, however I felt like this was where Pyrrha's Angela Memories would start to return and up to that point everything played out like it did in the canon of the show.**

**If anyone has any suggestions for me on how to improve the story they would be much appreciated.**

**Oh, you know how I usually do the * to clarify what I mean, well in this case they're used to tell you what memories Pyrrha is seeing from her life as Angela.**

***The Sandalphon Dragon.**

****The Angels.**

*****The Spawn.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Pyrrha just stood there, motionless, her eyes fixed on the body in front of her, as she looked at the body everything just stopped, time seemed still and everything was silent, what had she done!? Sure Penny was a robot, but she had a life an aura and now it was gone, Pyrrha just killed someone, but what really disgusted Pyrrha is this felt familiar to her like she was use to it, she felt guilty taking an innocent life of course but she felt like it wasn't the first time and it scared her.

She didn't mean to kill Penny of course, but that vision came and made her use her Polarity much stronger than intended, that was the other thing, the visions she was seeing in her headaches, it all just seemed familiar to her somehow like she knew what everything she saw meant, what was happening to her!?

''Pyrrha! Pyrrha!''

Pyrrha blinked a couple of times as she heard someone calling for her and she started to return to the real world, she looked over to the stands for the person calling for her and she saw Jaune he was leaned over the railings calling for her, he looked like he was in a panic, Ren and Nora were there too, there expressions matched Jaune's.

''Screw it'' said Jaune jumping over the railings and running towards her, Nora calling after him, Pyrrha took a few steps back, she was scared of herself, of what she did, of what was happening to her and of what she could do to Jaune ''Pyrrha, it's going to-''

Suddenly a loud noise that sounded like glass shattering echoed through the arena and a Nevermore crashed into the ground of the arena, causing a shockwave to travel through the arena throwing Pyrrha, Jaune and Penny's body parts flying, before the Nevermore gave a loud cry and began to fly towards her eager to kill, Pyrrha didn't know what to do, she was unarmed and there was no way she could get out of this.

But before the Nevermore could reach her a red blur that had rose petals trailing behind it hit the Nevermore pushing it back in surprise before it landed in front of Pyrrha, it was Ruby carrying one of Penny's sword ''Ruby?'' Pyrrha said confused.

''Leave her alone!'' Ruby cried, pointing the sword towards the Nevermore.

The Nevermore gave another cry before taking off into the air and began to circle them before coming back around ready for another attack, but before it could do anything several rocket lockers crashed into it knocking it to the ground, as the rocket lockers began to open up Pyrrha just looked towards the ground where she saw a small piece of Penny's skin, she picked it up and began to look at it, which was where her focus remained as she heard the others fight the Nevermore.

When it ended Pyrrha looked up to see Ruby looking at her ''I-I'm sorry Ruby'' said Pyrrha tears welling up in her eyes, after all of this, the Maidens, her headaches and the visions they brought and now killing Penny, Pyrrha just couldn't help but cry, she just felt so overwhelmed by it all.

''I'm sorry too'' said Ruby looking down ''but it wasn't your fault''

''She's right'' said Jaune walking towards them, he was carrying Miló and Akoúo ''whoever was on the microphone, they're the ones who did this alright, they set this up and made sure it happened and we need to find them and stop them from doing anything like this ever again''

Jaune looked and sounded so serious, it was nothing like she was use to, she had only seen Jaune like this one other time and that was when he confronted Cardin, his words just reacher her and pulled her back from the edge, she nodded to Jaune with an expression that now matched his, she had done this and she'd have to live with it, but Jaune was right now they had to stop whoever had caused her to do it.

But there problems were far from over as they heard a loud roar and looked up to see Grimm gathering around the top of the colosseum, one type of Grimm in particular ''Griffons'' Ren said.

''Sun quick I need your scroll'' said Ruby, Sun quickly handed it over and Ruby, Ruby pressed a few buttons and another rocket locker crashed into the arena and opened up to reveal Ruby's weapon, Crescent Rose, but before she could grab it a Griffon landed on top of the locker, but before any of them could make a move a shot came out of nowhere hitting the Griffon and killing it.

They all turned around to see the two announcers of the tournament, short and rotund Professor Port and tall and lanky Doctor Oobleck, both of them with there weapons ''student, I think it would be best for you to leave'' Port said.

''But we can-''

''Miss Rose!'' Oobleck said harshly before adopting a gentler tone ''today is no doubt going to go down in the history of Remnant, I would prefer it if my students would be alive to tell about it''

Ruby just nodded, before grabbing Crescent Rose and ordering everyone to move out, Jaune turned to Pyrrha and gave gentle smile ''come on'' he said softly grabbing her hand, taking Pyrrha by surprise a little, Jaune had never done this with her before, she knew the situation called for them to be serious, but she couldn't help but smile as she felt a little warm inside.

The group of students ran through the hallways of the colosseum until they made there way out to the docking area's upper level, it looked like everyone had been evacuated from the colosseum, there were only two ships left an Air Bus and an Atlesian Dropship, which everyone assumed was Ironwoods ship.

''What's going on?'' Ruby asked.

''Grimm are crawling all over the city, the White Fang's invaded Beacon and to make matters worse and to make matters worse some… vagabond has seized one of my ships, until we regain command, the skies are out of control, so I'm going to take it back'' said Ironwood, turning around and heading towards his ship.

''And what should we do?'' Jaune asked.

Ironwood stopped and turned to the students ''you ave two choices, defend your kingdom and the school or save yourselves, nobody will fault you if you leave'' he said, he then turned around and proceeded to walk in the ship, afterwards it took off and flew towards the cruisers.

''Oh, come on'' Sun moaned.

''We can take that ship to Beacon'' said Jaune pointing to the Air Bus ''can anyone fly one of these?''

''I can'' said one of the competitors of the tournament, if Pyrrha remembered correctly her name was Reese.

''Alright then, you'll pilot this as for anyone else who's coming get in the ship'' Jaune ordered.

Once Jaune said that all of the students started to rush onto the ship, it made her happy to see Jaune taking command and acting like the leader she knew he could be, she was about to join everyone when she noticed that Ruby was just standing there ''Ruby, aren't you coming?'' Pyrrha asked confused.

''No, not yet, you guys go, I'll catch up with you, I promise'' said Ruby before running back into the colosseum.

''Ruby wait!-'' Pyrrha cried, she was about to chase after her when someone grabbed her by the arm, she turned to see Jaune.

''Come on'' he said.

''B-but what about Ruby?'' Pyrrha asked.

''She said she'll catch up, so she'll catch'' said Jaune ''listen, I don't know what Ruby's planning to do but we can't worry about that now we need to get back to Beacon and defend it, all we can do is have faith in our friend alright, you've shown me an amazing amount of faith alright, now show that faith to Ruby''

Pyrrha was stunned by his words, until tonight she'd never heard Jaune so serious, maybe it was because the situation called for him to be that he could be this serious, but it shocked Pyrrha that he could be this serious and whats more he was right, Pyrrha knew Ruby by now, they had spent a semester together as friends and she knew what Ruby was capable of now, she knew she'd be alright, Pyrrha nodded and Jaune nodded back, they then turned and entered the Air Bus as it began to take off and go towards Beacon Academy.

-LINE BREAK-

Half an hour later, due to the Air Bus's slow speed, the students were approaching Beacon Academy, looking at any of them you could tell they were nervous, they knew that they had never seen a fight like this before, sure they had been in Vale when the Grimm had gotten in, but they knew that would be nothing compared to this battle.

Pyrrha was sat down in the back row of the seats, she had to admit she was worried, not only because of the battle, but because of her visions, what if another vision came at the wrong time and somebody ended up being hurt because of it, maybe she'd ended up hurting someone again, she just couldn't shake the feeling, Pyrrha was suddenly jolted out of her thoughts as she felt a little nudge, she looked up to see Jaune ''Pyrrha are you ok?'' he asked.

''Y-yes, I'm ok'' said Pyrrha, but Jaune didn't seem convinced as he sat down in the seat next to hers.

''Ok, listen Pyrrha, I know something wrong, I don't know what it is, but I know it's something, if you don't want to tell me now that's alright, you don't have to tell me right now, but I want you to know I'm here for you alright and through the battle I'm going to be by your side the whole time'' said Jaune, Pyrrha had to admit it made her feel happy that her crush was acting this way for her, it was brought down a bit because she was afraid she might hurt him again, but this made her feel more confident in what she was doing ''but I need you to look me in the eyes and tell me your going to be alright''

''Jaune, I'm alright'' Pyrrha said looking him in the eye.

''Alright'' said Jaune smiling ''listen me and the leaders made up a bit of a plan ok, just a minute'' Jaune stood up and gestured to Ren for him to come there with Nora and they came over to them ''ok, now as I was saying to Pyrrha, me and the leaders of the other teams formed up a plan alright, now when we get to Beacon and that's going to be soon, we're all gonna go out guns blazing, the plan is to seperate into our teams in order to cover more ground and then push our way forwards until we get in front of the school building, because it'll give us more cover, after that the plan is essentially just fight everyone off, the Grimm, the White Fang and the Atlesian Knights, that's plan alright, it's not much I know but its the best we've got, once we're there stick together alright''

''Right'' they said nodding.

''Everyone, attention please!'' Reese called from the front ''we're gonna be landing soon, I'm gonna put us as close to the school as I can alright, get ready!'' once she said that all of the students drew out there weapons and stood at the back door waiting for it to open ''alright we're here, get ready and go!''

Once the door opened all of the students burst out running to the battlefield, all of them breaking off from one another but staying in there groups, she and Jaune were in the middle with Nora and Ren on the sides, Pyrrha and Jaune had there shields raised and there swords at the ready, Nora had Magnhild in grenade launcher mode and Ren had StormFlower pointed forwards, a huge mess of Grimm surrounded the school ground, hundreds of them.

Beowolves, Ursa's, Griffons, Boarbatusks, Creeps, name a Grimm and you'd most likely be seeing it at one point, Nora and Ren immediately started to fire at the Grimm Nora's Magnhild blowing away large and small Grimm as Ren's StormFlowers, while not doing as much damage, managed to down many of the smaller Grimm, when they reached the Grimm Pyrrha began to fight with all of her strength stabbing and slashing into the monsters, she gave a quick glimpse to Jaune to see he was doing just fine as he took down a Beowolf, Nora had switched Magnhild into hammer mode for close combat and Ren was not only shooting but also using StormFlowers blades.

Soon enough the students had broken through the Grimms lines and were now in front of the school building, so far the plan was working, the Grimm numbers were lowering significantly, but soon more and more came, but the students held there ground, they knew what they were doing and how to win, Ren Coco and Neptune all found cover and began btw prove covering fire for them as they continued to fight.

It was starting to look up, but then the ground gave a little tremor, causing the students and even the Grimm themselves to stop, there was another tremor much larger and then finally they all looked up to watch as Mount Glenn broke open like an egg, what broke it they couldn't tell it was too dark to see, but whatever it was it seemed to excite the Grimm as they all let out a unified roar and began to charge with a renewed energy and now the Atlesian Knights were joining them, before the Grimm considered them a threat because the Knights were attacking them, but now they weren't and so the Grimm saw no reason to destroy the Knights, whats more the Knights weren't living things another reason as to why the Grimm wouldn't attack them.

''Here comes another wave'' Ren sighed angrily.

''Oh no'' Nora moaned.

''Jaune, what do we do?'' Pyrrha asked.

Jaune gave a sigh as he looked over them ''we stick together, now form up'' he said.

Team JNPR all formed up and got into stance standing side by side, Team SSSN who was with them were also getting into formation right next to them, Jaune looked over to Pyrrha for a moment giving her brief smile, reminding her about what he said in the Air Bus making her happy, but Pyrrha just gave the smile back as she got into stance, but that smile fell as she saw Ozpin standing by one of the buildings, Pyrrha knew why he was there, she dropped stance and began to go to Ozpin.

Once she reached him he began to run, with Pyrrha trailing right behind him, they ran into Beacon Tower and Ozpin called the lift, when the lift got there the two of them got in the lift, but before the doors could close completely, someone held there hand out causing the door to open, the doors fully opened and revealed who it was ''J-Jaune, w-what are you doing here!?'' Pyrrha sputtered in surprise as she saw him.

''I saw you go off so I decided to follow you to see if I could help in anyways and to find out what you were doing, besides I told you that I was going to be by your side the whole time'' said Jaune ''so what's going on?''

While it did please Pyrrha that Jaune was committed to his word to her, she really didn't want Jaune to be here out of fear that he could get hurt, but before she could protest Ozpin said ''no time to explain Jaune, if you want to help get in now!'' Jaune quickly followed the order getting into the lift, which made Pyrrha feel worried that something bad would happen to Jaune, Ozpin quickly held up his cane and a scanner proceeded to scan the handle, when it was finished the lift started to move going down, as the lift went down everyone was silent not daring to make a noise.

When they reached the vault the doors opened and the three of them sprinted out into the vault, Jaune looked around, not really sure where he was or what was happening right now ''what is this place?'' he asked.

''It's a type of vault'' Pyrrha answered.

''You've been here before?'' Jaune asked.

Pyrrha just looked away, she felt really guilty about lying to him and not telling him about this place, but that wasn't her biggest problem right now, the feelings she had about being the Fall Maiden were returning, she was still torn between answering the call of duty or listening to the thing inside her telling her she didn't need the Maiden power.

''What would this school need to hide?'' Jaune asked, but his question was answered soon enough as they came up to the pods ''w-what…''

Pyrrha wanted to explain everything to Jaune in that moment, but before she could get a word out Ozpin was already barking out orders ''Pyrrha get to the pods, Jaune if you want to help you can stand guard'' Jaune nodded and turned around holding his shield up in defensive position, as Pyrrha hesitantly walked up to the second pod.

''Now what do we do?'' Pyrrha asked.

''We do nothing, you Miss Nikos, have a choice to make'' said Ozpin and as he said that it happen.

Another headache struck Pyrrha, this one was the most painful headache she had yet, the headache caused so much pain that she screamed out in pain and collapsed to the floor as she clutched her head writheing in agony, her eyes were clamps shut and she could barely make out anything going on around her anymore and then another vision passed through her mind.

In this vision she was standing in some kind of descent landscape, Pyrrha couldn't tell where she was suppose to be, but she could tell who was standing in front of her, it was one of the warriors from her previous vision, but wait didn't she have this vision already? But soon enough her view shifted downwards to show she was skewered, the warrior cried out to her and she suddenly heard someone speak in a familiar voice.

**''You always have a choice, believe me I know''**

Although she couldn't tell because of her headache and vision Jaune and Ozpin were crowded around Pyrrha to make sure she was ok, when she collapsed Jaune dropped guard and ran to her and Ozpin had ran to her as well when he saw something was wrong with her, but as they were they failed to notice the of high heeled shoes on the stone floor, but they did see an arrow fly through the air, break through the glass of the first pod and hit Amber in the chest killing her.

Amber's eyes opened and she gave a cry of pain, before falling back, dead, the powers of the Fall Maiden flowed out of her to form a glowing sphere before shot across the room to the person who shot the arrow, Cinder Fall, who absorbed the power with a big smirk across her face, Ozpin quickly stood up and got in front of Jaune and Pyrrha, holding his cane in a stance ready to fight ''Jaune, take Pyrrha and get out of here!'' Opine cried ''find Glynda! Qrow! Ironwood! Bring them here the tower cannot fall!''

But as he said that Pyrrha got up and said ''no Ozpin, your going to take Jaune and get out of here, while I deal with her'' this caused all attention to her, Cinder gave a laugh.

''You think you can take me now?'' Cinder questioned smirking.

''I don't think I can take you now'' said Pyrrha ''now that I remember, I know I can take you''

Pyrrha then thrust her arms out and a bright light burst from her* causing everyone to cover there eyes, when the light died down they all looked to Pyrrha and saw what had happened, she had changed a bit, standing there tall and proud her red hair was now free and flowing and red markings now adorned her face, her golden ringlet had changed into what looked to be some kind of golden crown with large wing adornments, she was now dressed in armour that only covered her chest, her arms were now completely covered in silver armour with gold shoulder armour, her skirt was still on her but now it had a belt as well as the red sash and her legs were now completely covered in armour and ribbons were wrapped all around her body and were floating in what seemed to be an invisible breeze**

Jaune and Ozpin looked amazed at what had happened, Cinder however began to laugh ''what is that suppose to scare m-'' but before she could finish, Pyrrha instantly appeared right in front of Cinder and punched her right in the face, sending her flying back.

Jaune started to walk towards Pyrrha, before stopping and blushing as he realised his partner was essentially wearing an armoured bikini top***, but he shook his head and continued to walk towards her ''Pyrrha, how did you- what- how-'' he sputtered trying to find his words.

''Jaune I know you must be confused, I know I would be too, but I can't explain now, you need to get out of here while I deal with her'' said Pyrrha.

''B-but Pyrrha, I can't let you face her a-'' Jaune protested but he was stopped when Pyrrha put her finger on his lips silencing him.

''Jaune, I've listened to you through this whole ordeal and your words have given me the strength I've needed to get through this, but now its time for you to listen to me, you have to go, I'm going to be fine don't worry, you told me to have faith in Ruby, now you need to have faith in me, I promise you, I will return to you'' said Pyrrha, she then took her finger away from his lips ''now go'' Jaune nodded and Pyrrha turned her attention to Ozpin glaring at him ''if anything happens to him, I will do the same to you, but it will be worse, do you understand me?'' she looked so dangerous that all Ozpin could do was swallow and nod before gesturing for Jaune to follow him.

Pyrrha then turned to face Cinder who had gotten up and was now growling at her, Pyrrha couldn't help but smirk and say ''well then, shall we get down to it?''

**So there, that's the chapter, I hope you liked it, sorry this took a while, but yeah Pyrrha finally has her memories back and as such has taken on a more Angela form, from this point I'm going to try and mix Angela traits into Pyrrha and as I've said before if you can think of anything that I could do to improve the story just tell me.**

***I looked back at Spawn issue 9 and that's how I think she changed into Angela but I might be wrong there.**

****As I said before, she's more based on Marvel's version of Angela, so I gave her more of a Marvel appearance, this is more like her first appearance in the Marvel universe, I plan to change it to the Asguardians of the Galaxy armor at one point, but if you don't want me to just say.**

*****Sorry if any of you like her original costume, but you have to admit that's basically what her original costume looks like.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Pyrrha and Cinder both glared down at one another, before getting into fighting stance, Cinder ignited her hands on fire, looking at the power that was building up in her hands Pyrrha had to wonder, was this the Fall Maiden at full power?

No it was most likely that Cinder was still adjusting to the Fall Maidens powers, currently she was inexperienced in using the powers of the Fall Maiden and as of such she wouldn't be able to fight at her fullest, Cinder was basically like a young Hellspawn, she was in prime condition to hunt.

Pyrrha reached to take out Miló and to Pyrrha's surprise like her the weapon had changed, it now felt very similar to the Dimensional Lance that she wielded as Angela, it didn't look anything like the Lance but it had a similar feel to it, this was much more like a spear it was made of some kind of golden metal, it was now long enough that she had to wield it with two hands to use it effectively and it's blade was split into two points, giving it a few twirls in her hand Pyrrha noticed it was perfectly balanced and was just about the perfect weight for her.

Pyrrha briefly wondered if it still had the transformation mechanism but looking at it she couldn't see how it would have the mechanism, she'd need to test it out in the fight and find out what Angel powers she still had, but even if she didn't have her angel powers, she did still have her Angelic Ribbons to work with she had used them to kill Hellspawns without her Dimensional Lance if all else failed.

Pyrrha then got into fighting stance just as Cinder began to jet towards her, before stopping and shooting fire in a cross attack, Pyrrha simply spun the spear to block the attack before stabbing forwards with incredible speed with her easily stabbing Cinder in the stomach with a blow that would have been fatal had her aura not been there to protect her, the blow had cause Cinder to skid back, Pyrrha nodded in confirmation she still had her Angel strength that had been proven by the punch had had used to send Cinder flying and now she knew she had her Angel speed, now she needed to test see what other powers she still had.

Cinder quickly bagan to fight again shooting blasts of fire at Pyrrha, but Pyrrha just dodged attack after attack and smirked, this was good Cinder was arrogant, she thought herself so much more powerful than Pyrrha, but truth be told at her current power level Cinder didn't stand a chance against Pyrrha, suddenly a thought came to her she was currently wielding Miló, but what about Akoúo she could still feel the shield strapped to her back, but had it changed too?

She quickly took the shield off her back as Cinder raised her hand and summoned several shards of glass before thrusting her hand forwards sending them flying towards Pyrrha, Pyrrha then used her shield in order to block the next attack, the shield itself hadn't really changed, the only thing that changed was it was now made of the same golden metal that Miló was now made from and it was now a little lighter, the lack of change was most likely because it didn't require change.

Pyrrha then returned her focus to Cinder, now it was time to see if she Miló could still transform there were no buttons on the spear or anything which was usually how Milo transformed, but she had an idea of how to transform Miló, Cinder shot two more blasts towards Pyrrha, but the Spartan-Angel woman just blocked the first blast with her shield and then she jumped over the next blast and brought the spear down in a slashing motion, Cinder smiled Pyrrha had misjudged there distance so she had nothing to fear except the poll of the spear hitting her but all that would do was cost her a little bit of Aura but suddenly she felt something sharper hit her, her aura protected her of course, but she lost more of it then she thought, instinctively she jumped away from the strike to see that, the spear had turned into a sword.

Pyrrha looked down at Miló smiling, she had a hunch that she just needed to test it to see if it was true and it worked, but now she wondered could it turn into other weapons? Pyrrha decided to give it a try, when she had initially turned the spear into a sword she had just thought about a sword hard enough, but now she decided to just try to transform the weapon and soon enough it did, it turned itself into some kind of small axe weapons, they looked like small mountain climbing axes, she didn't exactly know what they were, but she liked the look of them*

But this just lead to more questions, could she turn it into other stuff? Pyrrha shook her head, she'd have to test that out later, but for now she was happy with what she had and she knew how to work with it.

Pyrrha's thoughts were interrupted when she heard Cinder's dark laugh when she stopped laughing she said ''is this it? Is this all you can do? Because if it is I'm disappointed'' Pyrrha just gave a smirk.

''Sorry, but I'm sure you understand Little Maiden'' said Pyrrha in the same manner Angela would talk to a young Hellspawn ''I just needed to test my new abilities out, I'm sure you understand Little Maiden, but now'' Pyrrha Pyrrha transformed Miló into a sword and pointed it at Cinder ''I'm done holding back and I'm ready to give you an all out attack!''

Cinder smirked rising her hands and gathering the power of the Fall Maiden within them and Pyrrha held her shield up and held her sword at her side before they both began to charge at one another and the true battle began.

-LINE BREAK-

Meanwhile as the fight was just about to begin Jaune and Ozpin had made it to the evacuation zone, the last few Air Buses had just left, the only people still there were, the teachers who oversaw the evacuation Port and Oobleck and all the students who had fought to defend Beacon, Jaune could see Ruby was there too, as well as team RWBY's dog Zwei, said dog barked as they approached alerting the others to them.

''Jaune'' said Ruby.

''Professor Ozpin'' said Weiss.

''Yeah, we're here, we're ok don't worry'' said Jaune panting slightly from the long run they had to get there.

''Where's Pyrrha!?'' Nora asked sounding distressed, she was obviously worried for the champion.

''Ms. Nikos is fine Ms. Valkyrie'' said Ozpin, as Port and Oobleck walked up to them ''whats the situation?''

As Ozpin was getting the situation from Port and Oobleck, Jaune was looking around the group, seeing all of the damage done around him, thankfully it wasn't as bad as he thought, it looked like nobody had died and while people were injured but it was nothing too severe, that in of itself was a miracle, that was until he saw Yang.

Yang was laid on the ground Blake next to her, Yang was laid on her back while Blake was laid on her belly Blake was holding Yang's hand, the one she still had anyways, because Yang's left arm* was now a bloody stump wrapped in bandages, Jaune felt a pit forming in his stomach as he saw the injury, it looked like Blake was injured as well, because bandages were wrapped around her stomach area, repeating that she was sorry to Yang.

Jaune was jumped from his thoughts as he heard someone call out to him, he looked up to see Sun ''you ok?'' he asked.

''What happened?'' Jaune asked.

''I don't know everything that happened, but it was some guy who Blake knew, she went to confront him, but he beat her and stabbed her through the stomach and Yang followed her saw it and charged in and well… I think it speaks for itself'' said Sun, Jaune just nodded sadly.

''Sun, I need to check up on my team can you roll Blake over, I'm afraid her that'll open up her wound'' said Jaune, Sun nodded and walked over to deal with it, as Jaune walked over and knelt down to check up on his team ''you guys ok?''

''Yeah, we're fine'' said Ren weakly.

''You sure?'' Jaune asked ''because you don't sound fine''

''His aura was broken, so was mine, we're a bit bruised but we're ok'' said Nora, she was trying to reassure Jaune since he looked so worried ''Jaune where's Pyrrha?''

''Nora, I promise you I will answer the question soon, but first do you guys mind giving me a rundown of the situation, like how Port and Oobleck are giving one to Ozpin?'' Jaune asked.

''Fine, but afterwards you have to tell us where Pyrrha is and where she and Ozpin went'' said Nora.

''Deal, now just tell me whats going on'' said Jaune.

''The Grimm have overrun the city and it's been decided, we're abandoning Vale, now I don't know if it's being abandoned permanently like

or if they're going to send Hunters to deal with the Grimm once everyones evacuated'' explained Ren ''all the Air Buses have left with the civilians and other students, none are left for us, so we have to wait for the civilians to be dropped off before they can return for us''

Jaune could only nod, he could tell that this wasn't going to bode well, Vale was one of the four kingdoms if it fell jaunt didn't want to think of the disaster that would cause, now losing the city of Vale wasn't going to cause the kingdom to fall, but if they did lose it a lot of damage would be done, many citizens would likely have to be moved to other kingdoms, while others where kept in what was basically a refugee camp and that would make them easy targets for the Grimm and… and… there's so much damage it would do Jaune couldn't even begin to process some of the problems.

Jaune shook his head to get the thoughts out, he couldn't think about that now ''so any casualties?'' Jaune asked ''I know Yang lost an army but is there… any worse?''

''Team BRNZ was… eliminated**'' said Ren, from his tone Jaune could tell what eliminated meant ''Team NDGO is in critical condition and had to be rushed out by medical EVAC, two of Team FNKI's members are in similar condition, Team CRDL was split up by its own leader we've remained in contact with Cardin but not the others and we're starting to fear the worst and as you said Yang lost her left arm and that's about it''

Jaune just sighed at first he thought they got out lucky with minimal injuries and now all of this bad news had been dumped on him and it made him feel depressed and he was now starting to feel a little bit worried for Pyrrha, but no, he had to remain strong, she promised him she'd come back and he promised her he'd have faith in her.

''So Jaune where's Pyrrha?'' Nora asked, Jaune could tell looking at her that she was afraid that Pyrrha was dead.

''She's fine, she just got held up making sure me and Ozpin could get away'' said Jaune, he then proceeded to explain what had happened under the school and how Pyrrha had somewhat transformed into something new and was now fighting Cinder ''… and after that Ozpin took out his scroll to track the teachers scrolls and your scrolls and found you all grouped up here, so me and Ozpin decided to come here''

After his story Ren and Nora both looked at him shellshocked, but after a bit Nora tried to get up only to fall back onto her butt, Jaune and Ren both quickly check to make sure she was ok and her immediate response was ''we have to go help Pyrrha'' she tried to get up again but fell again.

''Nora stop, its fine ok'' Jaune said trying to soothe her.

''It's not, Pyrrha doesn't stand a chance against her'' said Nora ''not with that power up thing Cinder got''

''Yes she does, didn't you hear me, she has some kind of special power now too'' said Jaune, before taking a deep breath and sighing ''Nora I understand how you feel, really I do, I actually feel that way somewhat''

''Then why aren't we going!?'' Nora asked desperately ''Ren, back me up, please!''

Ren just remained silent, he didn't know what to make of the situation, but even if he did know what to make of the situation he didn't think they would be able to make it in time, he didn't know what to say to Nora who was looking at him desperately, Jaune just sighed and continued.

''Nora listen, ever since I've met Pyrrha she's had nothing but faith in me and now she's asked me to have faith in her, I don't like this anymore than you do, but Pyrrha asked me to have faith in her for this and… I do have faith in her, so if she says that she'll win and come back and that's what she'll do, we just have to have faith in her''

Nora instantly became quiet and looked down, it seemed like she was mulling it over after a minute Nora looked up and said ''well then, I guess, I'll just have to have faith in her too'' Nora smiled for a bit before frowning ''but I still don't like it''

''Neither do I'' said Jaune.

''Listen guys, not to sound horrible or anything, but we have much worse problems to be concerned with'' said Ren, before pointing at something ''that being one of them'' Jaune and Nora both looked to where Ren was pointing and saw the Grimm Dragon that was now flying towards the school.

''Oh, yeah, how the hell are we going to deal with that thing!?''

-LINE BREAK-

Meanwhile back at Beacon down in the basement the battle between Pyrrha and Cinder was now fully raging both of them trading blows at a rapid pace, at first Cinder had tried a strategy she'd use her powers to fly in order to keep her distance and just shoot energy at Pyrrha, but that strategy turned out ineffective as Pyrrha could easily just bat the energy away with her sword and block it with her shield, so Cinder had to fight her up close, she wasn't worried though she knew she was powerful enough to deal with Pyrrha.

How wrong she was proven, as they began fighting Cinder was quickly pushed to the defensive, she tired to use her glass weapons to defend herself, but those easily broke when they clashed with Pyrrha's weapons, having learned a bit of hand to hand combat she tried to coat her hands in the maiden power, her aura's power had been enhanced by her new maiden powers and she did manage to get some good hits in but it wasn't enough.

Ever move she made Pyrrha could counter in some way and it was no different when she tried hand to hand combat, in the beginning when Cinder tried it Pyrrha had put her weapons away, she knew Pyrrha would be weak and would fight her fair and square and Pyrrha had putting away her weapons, Cinder was confident that she had the advantage, sure Pyrrha had gone through some kind of transformation but it seemed to be nothing but a ascetic change, it was nothing, oh how wrong she was.

Cinder punched at Pyrrha, but Pyrrha had easily caught her fist she gave it a small squeeze, but to Cinder it felt like someone had tightened an iron vice around her fist and was crushing it, Pyrrha then let go of her fist and then rapidly grabbed her wrist which allowed her to pull Cinder forwards and punch her directly in the face, it felt like being hit by an Airship and that was with her enhanced aura, Cinder had no doubt that if she didn't have aura the punch would have taken her head off.

But Pyrrha wasn't done, she quickly dragged Cinder towards her again and kneed her in the gut winding her, before letting Cinder go and punching her in the throat, this impact sent Cinder flying before she hit the floor and reached for her throat gasping for breath, she was surprised the hit hadn't crushed her throat, she looked up still coughing to see Pyrrha drawing out her sword and turning it into a spear again before charging forwards and stabbing at her, acting on reflex Cinder summoned her two glass blades that were called Midnight and used them to block, surprisingly they didn't break, but Pyrrha used this to push Cinder across the floor*** burning her exposed back with the friction, Pyrrha then shoved her back causing Cinder to skid back a bit.

Cinder started to get up, looking at Pyrrha the whole time to keep her guard up, what was going on? this wasn't the Pyrrha Nikos she had spent months collecting data on, she was fighting much more ferociously than she normally would, was this because this was a life or death fight, no that wasn't it, it was some other reason, but what? No! That didn't matter now, what mattered was her survival, because with the way Pyrrha was fighting she would kill her and at this point Cinder didn't think she could win against Pyrrha, so there was only one choice she had to get away.

Cinder quickly flared up her Maiden powers, her hands burst into fire with her powers, Pyrrha immediately put her guard up expecting Cinder to attack with her powers but instead she flew up and blasted through the ceiling before beginning to fly away, it was obvious she was trying to escape, but Pyrrha wasn't going to let her get away so easily she quickly ran up and jumped through the hole in the ceiling, she quickly began to follow Cinder by stabbing her sword into one wall and then jumping to another, then repeating the process over and over, this was very slow however and so it gave Cinder an edge since she could fly and suddenly an idea came to mind.

Cinder stopped in mid air and waited for the right moment, they were pretty high up, about two thirds away from the top of Beacon Tower so this should work, she just needed Pyrrha to jump again for her to do this, she didn't have to wait for long as Pyrrha jumped to the next wall, Cinder then fired a blast of energy at Pyrrha, taken by surprise Pyrrha was hit with the full force of the attack and thrown into a wall before falling, Cinder just watched as Pyrrha fell and soon she was out of sight and began to laugh, she'd done it, she'd killed Pyrrha Nikos, she was worried for a moment that Pyrrha would kill her, but now she had nothing to worry about it was the best feeling.

''Hello again''

Cinder froze and slowly turned around, to see Pyrrha floating in the air****, her arms crossed and a smirk plastered across her face, she could fly too!

''Thank you, I actually didn't know I could do this'' said Pyrrha ''so you know what, to thank you, I'll give you a 10 second head start, starting now''

Without a second of hesitation Cinder began to fly as fast as possible, she needed to get to the top of Beacon tower before Pyrrha it was the only chance she had now bellow she could hear Pyrrha distantly, to the sound of it she was up to three, but luckily she had made it, quickly she blasted through making it to the top, she then landed and quickly summoned Midnight and created a glass arrow for it, she had to time and aim this exactly right if she had a hope of killing Pyrrha.

She waited anxiously, her hands were shaking from the wait and she was starting to sweat a little, she gave a nervous gulp, she needed to do this, this was the only way to win, at that moment Pyrrha flew through the hole she created and Cinder let the arrow go, it soared towards Pyrrha with expert precision and amazing speed, Cinder was praying it would hit its mark and go straight into Pyrrha's heart, Pyrrha saw the arrow and gasped before it hit pushing her back a bit, Cinder felt relief go through her veins until she saw what had happened, Pyrrha had caught the arrow.

''Good try'' smirked Pyrrha before throwing the arrow away ''now then shall we get back to- ugh''

Pyrrha gasped in surprise as Cinder tackled her, at this point Cinders only though was 'screw it, if I'm going down then I'm going down putting up a fight!' she had an idea that wouldn't beat Pyrrha but it would at least injure her or disorientate her, charing the maiden power through her body she she let out a burst of maiden power in a pulse, this sent both of them flying, they both landed on the floor giving a grunt.

Cinder looked up to see that this had injured Pyrrha but not by much, because she was getting up with little trouble, to the looks of things it had barely inured her, but then Cinder noticed something behind Pyrrha that made her grin, maybe she could win this after all because approaching behind them at a rapid pace was the Grimm dragon.

It crashed into the top of Beacon tower, the crash didn't damage the dragon in any ways as the attack was a full met headbutt, but it did rip the roof off the building and sent the two young women flying back again, but this was actually more a hinderance to Cinder than a help as Pyrrha saw all of the cogs and gears that had fallen from the roof and thus quickly began to use her semblance to pick up the gears and cogs and slam them into Cinder trapping her under the weight of them.

Holding Cinder in place, Pyrrha looked up to the sky to see the Grimm dragon flying through the sky, this was a problem, now she'd have to finish this fight quicker so she could deal with that dragon, however with her focus set on the Grimm Dragon she failed to notice the glow coming from the metal that was piled on top of Cinder, with a burst of her maiden powers similar to when she tackled Pyrrha, this burst of power destroyed the cogs and gears and sent large hunks of metal flying at her, however Pyrrha just jumped back to avoid any damage.

Cinder slowly got back up, she was exhausted now, she didn't know how much longer she could go on for she was physically and mentally exhausted, her head was spinning and she was stumbling a bit, if she wasn't sweating before she was now, sweat drenched her forehead and her normally well kept hair was now messy, slapping her face a couple of times to regain her focus, she looked up, too late, Pyrrha was right in front of her and began to silver multiple blows, punch to the face, punch to the gut, punch to the chest, over and over again, until her aura finally broke.

Cinder collapsed to the floor, defeated, but not dead or unconscious, until Pyrrha delivered a powerful kick to the face, knocking her unconscious, it would keep Cinder unconscious for a while and hopefully her followers wouldn't find her up here because right now Pyrrha had to slay a dragon.

**Alright, so that was the chapter, I hope you all liked it, sorry for what might be considered a slow start I just wanted to try and establish all of Pyrrha's Angela powers and have her discover them all in that little section, she now remembers that once upon a time she was Angela, she just didn't know what carried on into her now, I hope the chapter was good, next chapter.**

**Oh also someone said they wanted to see Pyrrha kick Cinder's ass, I hope I delivered.**

***I think that's the arm that Yang lost in the Battle of Beacon, not 100% sure thought.**

****Well we saw Roy being carried off by a Nevermore in the 10th episode of the 3rd volume, so yeah, just gonna assume they're all dead.**

*****you know the fight at the end of Aquaman, the rematch where Aquaman knocked Ocean Master on the ground and the attack, but Ocean Master blocked, yeah that.**

******I'm pretty sure that's how Marvels Angela fly's if it isn't please tell me.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The Wyvern - that was what Pyrrha was calling it - circled Beacon tower a hungry gleam in its eye, as it glared at Pyrrha, Pyrrha didn't feel worried, one of the flashes she had when she was regaining her memories was of the Sandalphon Dragon, as Angela she had killed that monster and she had killed bigger monsters, she was confident that she could bring this monster down.

Reaching out her arms her weapons flew into her hands, once she had her weapons in hand Pyrrha quickly got into combat stance turning Miló into a spear, for now it was best to just observe the situation and wait for the Wyvern to make a move, as it turned out she didn't have to wait very long as it circled again and then dove towards the wrecked tower, as it did Pyrrha quickly leapt towards the Wyvern.

She landed on top of the great beast as it crashed into the tower, damaging the tower causing it to tilt making it look like it was leaning over and knocking a large part of the tower off it, she quickly turned Miló from a spear to a sword and stabbed the Wyvern in it's larger right eye, she was planning to kill this monster in a similar way to how Angela killed the Sandalphon Dragon, she didn't fully remember exactly how Angela had killed it, that memory was still a bit fuzzy but she could remember some strikes she had made on it and this monster was much bigger than the Sandalphon Dragon, but she was still sure she could kill it, being bigger just made it more of a target and easier to hit.

But that was going to prove to be more difficult than Pyrrha initially thought as the Wyvern let out a roar of pain, the noise it was making was hurting her ears, it then began to thrash around in the air trying to throw Pyrrha off, but Pyrrha wasn't going to let go of the Wyvern so easily she quickly gripped onto the Wyverns body and held on tight as it thrashed, it twisted and turned in the air trying to get her off, but it wasn't working, she was too strong to get thrown off by this thing.

But she was getting nowhere like this, so Pyrrha quickly launched herself into the air and began to fly, reaching out with her hand she began to pull Miló out using her semblance, it took two tugs before the sword came out from the third tug and from the sound the Wyvern made when Miló came to her hand she assumed its removal was painful, damn and she just remembered how she killed the Sandalphon Dragon as Angela, she had stabbed it through the eye right into its brain, obviously due to the size of this monster that was out, however while this thing was bigger than the Sandalphon Dragon that didn't mean it was as deadly.

As far as Pyrrha had seen the Wyvern couldn't do anything other than summon other Grimm and ram into things, it had rammed its body into Beacon tower twice, that implied it really had nothing else to work with or it would have done it by now, so all the Wyvern had was its strength and size, it's ability to summon Grimm was a problem, but it didn't really seem to play into combat and besides she could turn its strengths into weaknesses.

Pyrrha started to dart all around the Wyvern hacking and slashing at it's body with her sword, with each cut the Wyvern gave growls of pain, but it couldn't do anything just growl in pain and possibly trash about to try and hit her with it's body, but Pyrrha knew this hit and run tactic wasn't enough, it wouldn't kill the Wyvern and it would just irritate it more and more and soon it would likely let its anger out and ram into something else, there had to be some way to kill it right?

But Pyrrha was quickly drawn out of her thoughts as she the Wyvern had found her and was looking at her, it had turned its whole body to face her, but Pyrrha wasn't worried, after all it could only ram things, that didn't really threaten her, she could dodge the attack, but then the Wyvern opened its mouth and shot out a dark red energy blast, Pyrrha quickly flew up to dodge it, but the Wyvern started to follow her with its energy blast, Pyrrha had to fly as fast as she could to avoid the attack, but eventually the blast stopped and Pyrrha could stop flying, she was exhausted from the flying she had to do.

Ok, she would admit it, this Grimm didn't just ram things it had an attack not to be trifled with and now it acknowledged her as an actual threat.

''Alright, this might be more difficult than I first though''

* * *

Meanwhile at the evacuation zone things were not looking too good for them, the Grimm were starting to form up and were getting ready to attack the evacuation zone, those who remained in the evacuation zone, Teams SSSN, CFVY and ABRN, the remains of team RWBY, JNPR and FNKI as well as Professors Ozpin, Port and Oobleck were forming up and getting ready to fight the Grimm.

The plan was to circle the evacuation zone protecting the heavily wounded Blake and Yang and if anyone else got wounded they would fall back behind the protective circle, this would hopefully buy them enough time for the Air Buses to come and collect them, they all formed up making the circle ready to fight, Blake was also sitting up with her Gambol Shroud switched to pistol mode, she was too wounded to move much, but she was still a pretty good shot and possibly could help, additionally Ozpin, Velvet, Fox, Yatsuhashi, Arslan, Reese and Bolin were stood behind the circle as a last line of defence.

The circle was formed in the order of: Sun, Neptune, Scarlet, Sage, Flint, Neon, Port, Coco, Oobleck, Nadir, Ren, Nora, Jaune, Ruby and Weiss.

Ruby looked to Jaune, there was one thing that concerned her ever since he came to the evacuation zone with Professor Ozpin ''Jaune, where's Pyrrha?'' Ruby asked.

Jaune took a deep breath before sighing ''Ruby, I really don't think now is the time, but I know she's going to be ok, alright'' he said.

Ruby looked hesitant at this reply, but she didn't really have long to think this over as she heard Professor Port call out ''here they come!'' Ruby quickly turned to look and saw the Grimm were indeed approaching, all of them got into a combat stance, there weapons were all in gun form, with the exception of Jaune who's weapon didn't have a gun form instead he was holding his shield up, as soon as they were in range they all began to fire at the Grimm.

The leading Grimm of the hoard mostly Beowolves and Ursa could barely get a few feet ahead and quickly collapsed, disappearing before a pile could be formed, Coco was stood in the middle of the protective circle to allow her the most range to work with her machine gun and it was working very well, the Grimm were being kept at bay for the time, but that wasn't the only thing that kept the Grimm at bay, as the others fired there guns and Weiss used her Glyphs to fire large projectiles of ice as well as creating large spikes of ice to keep them back.

But due to the sheer mass of them they couldn't gun down all of the Grimm and Weiss couldn't keep all of them at bay with her Glyphs not to mention using her Glyphs in rapid succession tired her and as of such they eventually the broke through and got up close, beginning to attack, but the students and teachers stood there ground and didn't back down switching there weapons to there close range form they began to fight them off hacking and slashing as the hoard came close to them, Neon began to use her Semblance in order to dart through the small openings and attack, before quickly retreating back, Blake had began to fire her pistol in order to help keep them back, help would be coming soon, an Air Bus that would get them out of there, for now they just needed to keep the Grimm back and they were doing that very well.

Ruby looked from side to side as she cut down Grimm after Grimm with the Crescent Rose to ensure her friends were ok, but there was one friend she was worried more than any other, one who wasn't here right now and she was really worried about them and only two people here knew where they were and they most likely knew what was happening to them right now and with tis current situation she could only ask one of them.

''Jaune, where is Pyrrha?'' Ruby asked again.

''Ruby, now really isn't the time'' said Jaune, doing a strike from a Beowolf before cutting its head off with one single strike.

''I know, but I need to know, I won't be able to stop worrying about her unless I know, if she's ok'' Ruby stated as she dodged an Ursa, she then jumped onto its back and cut its head off with her scythe before jumping back down and kicking a Creep in the face knocking it back before brining her scythe down on it ''so is she ok?''

Jaune gave a sigh as he blocked an Ursa claw slash with his shield before pushing the Ursa back and slashing it with his sword like he did in the breach before quickly dodging another Ursa's strike and using all his strength he cut its head off ''you really want to know?'' Jaune asked, Ruby just nodded ''Ozpin took us down somewhere, somewhere Pyrrha had apparently been before'' Jaune stopped as he had to dodge a Griffon that lunged at him before stabbed it through the head ''I don't know everything that happened down there so I'll just make a long story short, Cinder showed up down there and Pyrrha told me and Ozpin to go while she fought Cinder''

''What!'' Ruby cried, dropping her guard for a second, which almost caused her head to be bitten off by a Beowolf, but before it could Sun shot it in the head.

''Ruby get your head in the Game!'' Sun cried out.

''O-oh thank you Sun'' Ruby replied, she then turned back to Jaune.

''Ruby, listen to me, I know how you feel'' said Jaune dodging another Creep before slashing it midair cutting it in half ''I didn't want to leave Pyrrha to fight Cinder on her own, but she's always had faith in me and now I just need to have faith in her'' looking back at Ruby who looked surprised at him he continued ''look, she'll be fine ok, I know she'll be fine, she'll make it here and back to us, she has every reason to win against Cinder and she has every reason to return to us, so she will win and return to us ok, now stop worrying''

Ruby hesitated a little before nodding, they then continued to fight the hoards and hoards of Grimm, but despite Jaune's reassurance, Ruby couldn't stop worrying about Pyrrha, she had a feeling, a feeling that she couldn't describe, she didn't know what it was but it made her worry, but she couldn't let that get to her she needed to focus on this battle, but her focus was quickly broken as was everyone else's.

All the students, teachers, even the Grimm looked towards the sky as they saw the large dragon Grimm fired a dark red energy blast out of its mouth, it spun around while firing the blast like it was trying to hit something, as if it was trying to hit something mid air, the blast hit the ground obliterating anything it came into contact with, buildings, people, Grimm, anything, it was too far away to do anything to the current battle, they couldn't even see what it was directing the energy beam at if anything, eventually the dragon Grimm stopped the attack and continued to fly.

There was a small pause between the humans and the Grimm as they just took a moment to process what they had seen, but then all out chaos broke through again and the two sides were at one another throats again and began to clash with one another, but now the Grimm had gained a bit of foothold since the humans were now thinking about the attack the dragon Grimm had shot out, one more than others.

That one was Ruby and having seen that attack just made that feeling she had even stronger, like it was trying to draw her in, everything in her was telling her to go towards the feeling, it was like some kind of instinct she just couldn't ignore, but she couldn't just leave could she? They did have enough people to keep the Grimm at bay so whats her leaving, she doubted that would change much.

Ruby then jumped up and used the Crescent Rose to fire from under her launching her into the sky, she then used her semblance to jet forwards, eventually she landed on a Grimm and used it as a jumping pad to move forwards cutting it down as she did so, as she did this she heard the group crying out to her.

''Ruby!''

''Ruby, wait!''

''Ruby, where are you going!''

But Ruby just ignored all of this and kept going towards the feeling, cutting Grimm down as she used them as jumping pads to get over the hoard, once she got over the hoard of Grimm she bolted running towards wherever the feeling would take her.

* * *

While this was happening Pyrrha was busy with the Wyvern now that she knew it was more than just a battering ram she was taking it much more seriously, she needed a way to kill this monster and quickly, she had a few ideas how to kill it, but most of them wouldn't work due to the monsters size, her first idea was to cut its head off but that wouldn't work, she didn't have a blade big enough to do that or the force necessary to do that, additionally when she had been swarming around the Wyvern she had hit one of its bone plates and had found out just how strong they were, so that wasn't going to work, the next idea was to attack its vital organs, but again she'd need enough force to hit it that hard and she was still tired from fighting Cinder there was no way she could do that to this thing and then there was the idea to kill it like how she killed the Sandalphon Dragon and she knew that wouldn't work.

But then an idea came to her, maybe she'd do better fighting this Grimm on the ground, it had an advantage in the sky but maybe if she got it on the ground she'd have the advantage and she might be able to kill it, she had its attention so maybe it would follow her to the ground thinking it had her, but what if it did have her at that point, no she had to take the risk it was her only hope.

She quickly jetted towards the ground, she looked back to see the Wyvern was following her just as planned, soon enough she landed on the Ground and the Wyvern landed along with her, this was good, Pyrrha didn't expect that plan to work and expected it to blast her from above, but if it did that she'd just fly to safety, maybe this Grimm just didn't have much experience fighting humans or maybe it wanted the thrill of fighting her and killing her itself and didn't want to kill her in what could be considered a cowardly way.

Either way Pyrrha was happy, she could fight it on the ground now which would make things much easier because it would make the Wyvern much slower, she quickly changed her weapon to a spear as the Wyvern roared at her Pyrrha changed forwards and the Wyvern lashed out it swung one of its wings at her, but Pyrrha simply jumped over it and ran along its wing, eventually reaching a distance to it's neck, she then jumped up and slashing into it's neck, she managed to leave a shallow cut but nothing major.

Pyrrha then dodged a lash from its tail, as the Wyvern started using its long body tail to strike at her like a Deathstalker, she quickly turned her weapon into a sword, she then tired to cut the monsters tail off, only for the sword to bounce off due to the massive Grimm's armour plating, but this didn't deter her, she quickly charged forwards avoiding the tail strikes and sliding under the wing strikes and under the monster, which was crouched low to the ground to sting at her and she stabbed it in the throat, but she could barely force more than a shallow stab to its throat and that was't going to kill it.

She quickly drew Miló out from the monsters throat and jumped up running out from under it as the Wyvern slammed itself into the ground to try and crush her only to miss her narrowly.

Ok, none of this was working and to the looks of it she wasn't at full power yet, when she was Angela she would have been able to easily tear this monster apart, but now she was struggling, so obviously her full power hadn't returned to her yet, time for plan B, she'd puncture holes in its wings, the holes would hopefully prevent the massive Grimm from flying, she would then fly away and gather reinforcements to deal with the Wyvern.

That was the plan until she heard a voice cry out to her ''Pyrrha!'' Pyrrha turned to see Ruby running up to her, the Crescent Rose ready, as soon as Ruby saw what Pyrrha was fighting she immediately switched Crescent Roses form and began to shoot the Wyvern this didn't really help however and just drew the Wyverns attention to Ruby.

Seeing this Pyrrha quickly jetted towards Ruby and tackled her out of the way as the Wyvern lashed its wings out at her, this action did destroy many buildings however and Pyrrha took advantage of this hiding behind the rubble as the Wyvern began to look for them.

''Ruby what are you doing here!?'' Pyrrha exclaimed.

''I came to help you'' Ruby replied, Ruby then looked more at Pyrrha ''what are you wearing?''

This caused Pyrrha to just sighed and blush as she realised what exactly she was wearing, she'd need to get new armour soon ''no time to answered that, now listen I appreciate that you want to help me Ruby, really I do, but I'm not sure how useful you'll be in this fight'' she said, looking out to see the Wyvern was inspecting another pile of rubble ''what's the situation?''

''The others are back at an evacuation zone waiting for an Airbus, all the civilians have been evacuated and now we're just waiting for us, but the Airbus we're waiting for isn't going to be back for some time and a hoard of Grimm is attacking the landing zone, so a group of us are holding the Grimm off, I came out here to find you to get you back to the evacuation zone'' explained Ruby, leave out the fact that some feeling she had told her to be out here.

Pyrrha took time to muse to herself to think of a plan, she couldn't defeat the Wyvern and to the looks of things it had picked up her scent and was getting closer, if she ran away with Ruby the ran the risk of leading it back to the evacuation zone and to the others and she couldn't beat this monster with her Angela powers so she didn't think the others could, but then she came up with an idea that just might work.

''Alright, listen up Ruby, I have a plan, I'm going to distract that monster and your gonna get out of here and help the others, once you get on that Airbus fly around here and I'll have a way to get out of here, I'm not a hundred precent sure, but I don't think that thing can fly unless it has something to jump off'' said Pyrrha.

''But-''

''No time to argue, listen I'll be alright, I promise, no arguments alright'' said Pyrrha, before standing up and crying out ''I call you out monster, fight me!'' the Wyvern turned towards the sound and roared upon seeing Pyrrha, it then charged towards her ''now, get out of here Ruby''

''Pyrrha, wait don't-'' Ruby started to cry, but it was too late Pyrrha had already charged towards the Wyvern and the battle between them resumed.

The Wyvern still had its massive size advantage, but Pyrrha knew she didn't need to kill the monster she only needed to distract it, to give Ruby enough time to get back to the evacuation zone in order to get the others, they just needed to follow through with the plan, but little did Pyrrha know Ruby wasn't following through with her part of the plan.

Ruby was just stood there watching as Pyrrha fought the giant Grimm, Ruby desperately wanted to help but she couldn't move, no matter how hard she tried she couldn't move one inch, it was like something had forced her to stay completely still, the feeling she had before was stronger now then ever and was growing stronger and stronger, she was worried, she didn't want to see her friend die and she knew that was what was going to happen if she kept fighting this monster.

It all finally came to ahead when the Wyvern's wing lash managed to hit which caused Pyrrha to fly back and crash into a pile of rubble, the impact of the crash disoriented her and did some significant damage to Pyrrha even with her aura protecting her, but it drained a lot of her aura, her aura couldn't hold for much longer* and to make matters worse the Wyvern was preparing to fire its energy blast again, Pyrrha quickly shook herself out of her disorientation and took out Akoúo, she didn't know how strong it was or if it would even be able to block the attack, but it was the only thing she had, but suddenly she heard something behind her.

''PYRRHA!''

The Wyvern stopped its attack and Pyrrha turned to see Ruby was still there, but now silver light was erupting from her eyes and soon it swept through the battlefield covering everything, Pyrrha found herself consumed by the Silver light, but… it didn't hurt, it actually felt rather… gentle, like a warm gentle wave of water had just washed over her, she felt… stronger now, stronger than she ever felt as Pyrrha, she remembered now, she had only felt this strong once before, as Angela, did this mean… she was back to full power now?

Soon enough the light faded and waned eventually going out , but it did all it needed to do and Pyrrha felt stronger than ever and she knew just who to test this newfound power on, she turned to face the Wyvern… only to discover that she wasn't the only one that the light had effected, it had petrified the Wyvern, oh well, she could still test this new found power on its petrified corps, walking up to it Pyrrha punched the stone Grimm shattering it into small pieces that confirmed it.

''It's back!'' Pyrrha cheered ''it's back my full power is back I'm as strong as I was when I was Angela! Ruby, that was amazing how did you do that?'' there was no response so Pyrrha turned around to see Ruby had collapsed on the floor ''RUBY!'' Pyrrha cried worried, her new speed allowing her to appear at Ruby's side within an instant, she quickly checked up on her, to her great relief Ruby was ok, it seemed like whatever she did took a lot out of her.

Pyrrha smiled for a little, before frowning, this presented a problem, she could only carry one person at a time and she couldn't just leave Ruby, but now she had to decide, would she go to save the people at the Evacuation zone or should she go back to Beacon tower, it was still standing, and capture Cinder, however it was likely that given the time she was fighting the Wyvern Cinder would have woken up and escaped, but she could hunt Cinder down, but that would take too long and she didn't know how long the people at the evacuation zone could wait, she had to choose between her friends and her quarry.

But to her the choice was obvious no matter how much it hurt her ''you win this time Little Maiden, but don't think you've won, i was wondering what I'd do for Prey when coming to this world and I think your kind would do just fine as Prey''

* * *

Meanwhile back at the Evacuation zone some good was going on, the ship was almost there and would collect them soon, but on the other side the Grimm were starting to overwhelm them and had forced them back a few of them had to be moved back due to injury, while the few who were ok were really struggling to hold all of the Grimm off, the injured included most of the students and Professor Port, the only ones left holding the Grimm off were Doctor Oobleck Coco, Nora, Flynt, Nadir, Sun, Neptune and surprisingly Jaune, but they were all running dangerously low on ammo, things didn't look good and Ozpin was getting ready to leap in.

But that was all about to change, because at that moment something hit the ground with such impact that all the Grimm around the impact immediately disintegrated and those that didn't were sent flying back, once the dust cleared you could see what hit the ground, it was a sword, a small bronze and red claymore** to be more specific, there was a momentary pause by both sides as they just looked at the sword in shock, but there shock didn't end there soon enough they heard a phrase from the heavens and if you were a Beacon student or teacher the phrase was familiar, come from the heaves.

''Hello again''

**So that's the chapter, firstly I'd like to thank mrastounding, he/she made a comment suggesting this path and after that I just couldn't think of another path for this story so yeah, I try not to follow along with these types of suggestions because I think it makes the story predictable and at that point it's like your not writing the story you want to tell, I made that mistake with Freelancer Arc, yeah I don't feel very good about it, but I felt like this would work so thank you, I hope this was the right choice.**

**I hope you liked the fight with the Wyvern, I hope I got this fight right with the thing being so big and well armoured that it seems impossible to harm it, especially after her fight with Cinder which would have tired her.**

***her aura got a boost from her Angela powers.**

****I know in sword form Miló is a greek Xiphos****, but Angela's sword is normally a claymore or a different style of sword, so I decided to turn it into a claymore with the transformation.**


End file.
